User talk:Kingofall42
*User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive5 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive6 Merry Christmas! I know it has been a while, but Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! I will try to visit the best I can. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:14, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *I think the quote I used for the "Staff Message" thing on top of talk pages is appropriate, what do you think? Also, I made another holiday blog and am open for ideas for what picture to make. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *By the way, not to take this the wrong way, but since Sam is not on for a while, I think anyway, would his name still be on the welcome message for new users? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:22, December 29, 2013 (UTC) About BFUpdate guy I replied to him, want to confirm and go on with my reply? It will be useful to have another admin to confirm and/or contrast ideas. By the way, good your morning (really late for me :D) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *So far, he turns out to be a brand new Wikia user. For privacy, I will be removing the contact info he left on my page. In addition, can you archive your talk page? It have gotten....rather full. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:18, December 29, 2013 (UTC) *Why do I get this feeling that you are trying to compete with me here? :) I edit a few pages, you edit double of that....:D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *suuuure.... :) So if I edit seven pages, are you saying by the next day I won't see your name filling up Wiki Activity? (That happened before you know...XD) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *Haha, don't worry! It's good to see some activity in here. Anyway, Happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *So, I just recieve a nice message from the BFUpdate dude, and discovered he is from Sweden, an hour ahead of you, so in that case, I redirect him to communicate with you, as it is easier to exchange information, perhaps by chat. He also got Steam and Twitter. He plans to either support or be our YouTube channel, I am not sure. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) re Hello! And yes that is my channel, correct, sorry that I forgot to link it in my previous posts haha. https://www.youtube.com/user/BattlefrontUpdates I'm going to write this as a respond to both you and Anakin Skyobiliviator as I guess he will also read this. Glad to hear you have thought about expanding the wiki onto youtube, it's a very big media when it comes to games and I'm confident that battlefront will grow popular there when it comes out. I would gladly collaberate with you guys and get involved with the wiki on my channel, because I'm guessing you guys will be updating this wiki for the upcoming game aswell, right? Since I make videos about the upcoming game I could also help out with a news section on the website if there isn't already one. Is there any chance that you have any social medias where I can contact you on instead kingoffall42? A direct chat is always a lot easier when planning stuff. (BattlefrontUpdates (talk) 15:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC)) RE: and template Yeah, I asked for a sample of his video to see what we are heading towards here, but it turns out good, do you mind his battlefront videos to our wiki too? And about the template: Wonderful idea! But it is hard to hover it when the word is already a link. Anyway, I like it! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) *OHMYGOSHYOUWOULDN'TBELIEVEWHATISTUMBLEDUPONONTHEINTERNET! Maybe I should slow down: I found a fan-made battlefront that is free to download...somewhere. But here it is, if you can find a download and is compatible with your computer, tell me how is it: Click Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Okay, I just checked, it wasn't released yet. The pre-alpha looks awesome though! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I hope I can play it because it looks awesome, and the Dice verson...weird that we didn't hear anything on it. But you are telling me you knew battlecry and you told no one about it...? ;) I wish I could contribute on the 2D aspects, but I don't use gimp/photoshop. I could try voice narriation for some places, but that is not an avaliable option right now. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Heyo King long time no see! Thank you for the promo, it is much appreciated. I plan on doing much more editing, in preparation for the new Battlefront. This wikis going to look good :D Thanks again Skitnies(Talk) 02:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, TTTE Rosie here! Hello, Kingfall42! I'm new here as you can tell. I would be happy to help edit this wiki, as far as I can tell it looks great! March 6, 2014 (UTC) How have you been doing? I am relieved that you are still here helping with the vandal problem. Sorry for the AWOL, but things get busy...otherwise, anything new? Activity count is quite low, but at least it is accountable and it makes it easy to keep up. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Well... the situation pretty much the same. After the airing of the Olympics, I got into a mess that is time consuming and endless assignments to hand in. I do stop in when I can but when that happens, I don't know when I can visit again...I have a feeling that this wiki is going to be very cluttered when DICE releases the game, so get ready, one more year! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Kingo! Big news! I just went around today and you won't believe who I found on YouTube! Tuggie! He is back now! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *Yep. Just wached his video. You should also check out Star Wars HQ, Battlefront Uptades and the 411 Remnant's Channel for other SWBF news. User:Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 04:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *I see SW HQ from time to time, BF Updates is actually a "partner" to us, and I never heard of 411. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) That's great! I'll check it out ASAP. Also not long 'till the BFIII trailer, under a month. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup! (since when do you reply on your own talk page? :D) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) *Oh, and his new channel is SirTuggie. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Because two people left me a message so rather than replying to both, I did it here. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 15:22, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I see, make sense! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Notice. IP user 89.69.239.208 is a vandal, the user replaced all content of the Things We Want in Battlefront 3 page with a nonexistent image link. User:Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kingo! E3 gave us quite a tease for the battlefront! I uploaded the video (thanks to Battlefront Update) to this wiki and made a blog about it so you can watch it without the main page music going on in the background. Hope you are ready for the impact of new users next year! :D Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Also, as you noticed I gave Thecrazyweirdo the Wikian of the Month award, do you agree? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:37, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Kingo bad news I don't know if you know it but....Star Wars, as we all know and love...is no longer canon. This include Battlefront campaigns. Basically all of the Expanded Universe is now a MAJOR fanon. This happened on April 25 of Canon reboot. All that is "canon" anymore is: the prequels, sequels, TCW and a new cartoon they are going to make that reboot the origin of Rebel Alliance.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:18, July 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: (That was you with the IP, right?) Well, interesting perspective, but now that happened....The Old Republic is back to myths and rumors. And if they are going to do a new cartoon around 4 BBY, I feel bad for people who enjoyed the start of the Rebellion, and probably going to interfere with GCW too. One thing that I hate about this is....change in description to be vague, but more directly, it is Mandalore. It went to an Earth-ish planet to a whatwasit? War torn desert and wasteland. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:20, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Let's just hope they don't start just changing stuff because they can. The least they can do is respect the extra details added to what is now the ONLY canon (like ship class names and stuff), I mean, why reinvent the wheel? (Expanded Universe pun not intended) On the plus side, though, the new Battlefront will be canon (as will all new Star Wars stories), and I have a good feeling SWTOR (the mmo) will be canon, what with it still going and all. (That IP user wasn't me, by the way) User:Thecrazyweirdo Talk 17:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I know, but I wonder how they majorly change up a planet description and expect us to believe it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Kingo Do you still use your email? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) *Great! Just checking. So, how have you been doing? How's Uni's life? Anything big? We haven't talked in a while :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) *Wow, congratulations on graduation! Things at my end is fine as well, nothing too big happened. Well, are you ready for a possible surge of new users when Battlefront is a corner away with hyped fans? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) *There is that, true...By the way, do you think it is wise to move the mod pages into a "Star Wars Battlefront Mod Wikia" (I don't think it exist yet) if this new franchise have a load of new content? Or should we just keep it here? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) *True, it would be quite time consuming also. Lets just wait and see if the new game is overwhelming enough to get to that point. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Hey, Kingo! Another year has gone by and wishing you the best of the Holiday Season! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if the somebody doesn't make a new wiki for the new Battlefront, we can be expected to be exteremely busy around this time next year. The problem is, I probably can't play it yet since it is likely my hardware is outdated. Do you think you can get the information on the game? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:07, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I am new to the wiki, and would just like to introduce myself. I am Activerios, and I look forward to meeting you soon! About DICE Battlefront.... I know there is a chance of this happening, so I feel like bringing it up. When DICE releases its Battlefront in December, there is a good chance that someone will make another wiki for it. So I propose that we don't force them to merge, or else we will repeat what Wookieepedia tried to do to us, which isn't pleasant for anybody. If they try to make an entirely new Battlefront Wiki (that is, the one our wiki is about + DICE) we have to tell them politely that the content is ours, lets not argue with them. If there is a wiki totally based on DICE's Battlefront, it is wise to wait until they reach 50 to 100 article before we request a partnership to the said wiki. What do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Alright, that sounds good. Since we are trying to be as accurate as possible, when do you think you can try the new game? Currently, my issue lies within a weak computer and the lack of appropriate console. I will share this with Chance too and see what is his solution. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) *Ah, good stuff! I think its System Req. should be about the same as any Battlefield game they have releases thus far. Oh, and Chance liked the idea of the partnership plan if the case arises. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello With more news about Battlefront 3 expected at the Star Wars Celebration next month, I have been asked to come by an help update this wikia to reflect the new game. That generally means visuals and content. I am always open to suggestions or questions and everything I edit is certainly reversible but my goal is always to benefit the community and draw in more users. I will be around quite a bit over the next couple of weeks starting tomorrow. I came by here on the 19th and easily jumped about 6 inches out of my chair when I got hit with the music on the mainpage. While using audio is all well and good, and certainly allowed, I highly suggest that the verbatim used to plant it there be removed so that the music does not automatically play, scaring the dignity out of every user that stops by. I left a message on Anakin's talk page explain how to embed it instead into a music player, giving users the choice of listening to it but my message is still unanswered. I will be copying this message on the walls of the other two active admins so that you are all aware of my presence over the next couple of week (or more, depending). Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:56, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the go-ahead. I have made some changes to the mainpage, including fixing the video section, changing the background, changing colors to match a bit better, added an rss news feed, shortented the blog listing and made it more visible. I am headed into the css next to figure out why your main rail headers are visiting the right rail ones. Since more than half of wiki visits come from mobile devices, it's important too to make sure the mainpage works on those devices as well. One of the reasons I removed the 'here's where we are' scroll box. Did not work on mobile well and I am guessing, not current anyway but I did save it in a template just in case you all really really really want it. :) :Looks like I will be working on this wikia in increments. First is to get it spiffed up. After the celebration and announcements on April 16-19, then we should have more assets for your wiki. Anything that gets revealed for Battlefront 3, we want to make sure your users can come here to find it. We will also want to expand the game page for Battlefront 3 listing the game information, features and anything else relevant. If you see something I do that you are not quite going for, please feel free to toss ideas at me, or make the change. Just leave a comment, or reply on my wall and let me know what's up. Thanks Pinkachu (talk) 20:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Music on main page I fixed your code on the MediaWiki:MusicMainPage and turned off autoplay. You will see the player on the mainpage right rail high enough up that users can find it easily and play the music if they want. If you decide to put it back on autoplay at any point, I suggest finding a theme that starts out a bit softer, so that people like me, who generally have their headsets turned up, don't come unglued from their chairs. :) At least this way, users still have the option to listen to it. Pinkachu (talk) 23:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Back to about the page title. I still don't know if we should name the new Battlefront "Star Wars: Battlefront III" or "Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE)" since it's a reboot. I am asking around, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation with Battlefield? An admin from Battlefield just proposed an idea of forming an affiliation with us, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Apparently Battlefront is one of the E3 Finalist! This is where we have to work harder! Lets do our best! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:22, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Heroes and Villains Some edits by User:Vulture Droid (some under the name of DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid) brought up an issue we haven't really thought about: people have different opinions as to who is a Hero and who is a Villain in Star Wars. With that in mind: should we A: stick to the "canon" stance call all CIS/Empire hero units villains, or B: Refer to ALL heroes as heroes? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 23:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Blurb needed Hi, Kingofall42! We're in the process of building a fall preview page for gaming and were wondering if you might provide a blurb about why you like Battlefront and what you're most excited about. Your response would appear on the preview page ;) If you could leave a message on my talk page, it would be greatly appreciated! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Email Hey, Kingo, does your email still work? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:00, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Footer Do you think it'd be a good idea to add a footer for gaming on our wiki's main page? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) *Ah, okay, I told the staff to keep it then. On another topic, does yoru email still work? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright I sent you a mail. Reply via email as well. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sony Giveaway and Video Hi Kingofall, My name is Nico and I work at Wikia as a Community Development guy for video game communities like yours. Sony recently reached out to us about running a video on a few wikis and also doing a giveaway. We're not sure what the video content will be yet, but we're assuming it will involve some Battlefront footage and other new games that are coming out this year on the PlayStation platform. The giveaway would include PS+ subscriptions and a copy of one of their latest game. For an example of how it would look, head over to the Nintendo Wiki. There would be a promo on the mainpage and small pencil unit on article pages. The plan would be to start and end this from December 1st - 15th. I'll post this same message on the other Bcrat's wall as well. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions/concerns, Thanks! PS4 giveaway. There is this event on December 1-15 where Sony is having a PS4 giveaway. Due to its relevance to Battlefront, a staff (on the message above) wants to post a template on our main page as well as all other pages that looks like so: http://imgur.com/a/5oueM, with the Splatoon replaced with PS4 giveaway info. He assured us that the template will be removed promptly after the promotion. What do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Separation How do we split up the classical Battlefront to DICE's Battlefront? Should there be two pages and have a tempate on the top that looks like Wookieepedia's "Canon/Legends" template? Alternately, we could do what the Battlefield wiki does, and put it in the same page to avoid confusion for new users and make them in two seperate section. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:35, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Alright, I want to see how it looks also. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:04, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Theme May I change the themes a little bit? Current theme is too contrastic with the snowy AT-AT background. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) *I ended up making it more transparent. How is it now? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) *Did you changed it to just plain grey? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) **Strange, I checked and it seems like it is normal. Can you see the AT-AT picture? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:05, October 14, 2015 (UTC *Can you see the AT-AT? For me, it's solid grey.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC) *That's strange, because I can't see it at all... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Less transparent Is this good or do I have to make it less transparent still? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) AT-AT You said you were going to do something to merge the two AT-AT pages...? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:47, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *Alright. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:10, October 25, 2015 (UTC) *There is a surge of new articles relating to the new game. Perhaps you can put your idea into a sandbox and I will try converting some article and ask the community to take a look? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:13, October 30, 2015 (UTC) *Do I just fill in the info? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:22, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Admin I made Cmmander Awesome sysop, as agreed upon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *Also, the Wookieepedia-style tabber works now, and I experimented it on E-11 Blaster Rifle and it's counterpart, E-11 Blaster Rifle/DICE, what do you think? New badges Hey, I decided to change the badges around a bit. I've added punctuation to some of them, added rebel icons to the blog post ones, and added a new track for DICE articles. What do you think? --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 02:42, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Discussions feature in the Community App Hey Kingofall42, Have you been using the Star Wars Battlefront community app on your phone? If you're one of the app users, then you know: Before, it was just a more convenient way to view your articles and content on mobile. But we've added something more! For the past month or so, app users have also been able to talk about the game directly in the app, via Discussions. Activity has been light, but new users have even signed up to your community just so they can participate in Discussions. Many of them pay return visits to the app, and even though they've previously only been reading the articles you’ve written, they now have the option to talk about the show and contributing to your community. Some of them might go on to add content to your articles and stick around as valuable editors. You can read and post to Discussions on the web as well: Battlefront Discussions on the web. This web version isn’t "discoverable" right now, meaning it isn't linked anywhere on your wikia. You can only find it through a URL shared from the app, or by following the link here. So you can use it to discuss Battlefront even if you don't use the app. Moderation features: The Wikia Community team has been handling the (very few) problematic posts and users so far (you can see deleted posts indicated by the red triangle and grayed-out text), but we've now added features to Discussions that allow your mods and admins to delete/restore posts, in the app as well as on the desktop version. Very soon, we'll also add the option to view all posts by a user. In addition, admins and mods will be able to delete all posts by a user (very useful, of course, if you're dealing with a spammer). This will at first only be possible on the desktop version - but that's where most moderation happens, anyway. We're also planning to add a "close thread" option for mods, and an option for regular users to flag a post as inappropriate. That last one will be exciting, because it's something we currently don't even have on Wikia's regular forums! If you're not using Discussions yourselves, and won't be there to moderate, you can pick promising discussion participants who might want to to take on that role. Admins will be able to assign those users to the Discussion Moderator group. Right now, it's a bit challenging to message app moderation candidates directly. The app users don’t always confirm their email addresses, and so won’t get notified about talk page posts. But if you've spotted someone you'd like to contact about the moderator role, let Wikia staff know, and we'll help you contact them! All of that is still in the future of course, since there is not much activity yet. Would you be open to having us try some experiments on this wiki to see which ways of linking to Discussions generate the most click-through? Things like adding a link on the main navigation, or at the bottom of article pages, etc. As part of that, we would also like to disable the current which Discussions will eventually replace. Let us know what you think! We're still working on adding more features to make discussions more fun and convenient to use (such as thread categorization, search, link previews, etc.) For that, we can really use your opinion. How do you like Discussions? What are you missing? What should be different? Please share your thoughts here, and if you have questions, I'm happy to answer them! Note: I am posting this same message to Commander Awesome and Anakin Skyobiliviator -BertH (help forum | blog) 19:58, January 27, 2016 (UTC) A couple of proposals. I have a couple of new ideas for the wiki: 1. A third tab for mod content. I think this would improve the quality of both our coverage of mods and the mainspace articles. I never really liked mod content being mixed in with articles about base game content. So, for example, instead of Battle Droid containing stuff about SWBF2 mods, there would be a new article at Battle Droid/Mods solely about how they're used in mods, and the main article covering only their appearence in the SWBF1 campain. It may take a lot of work to implement properly, but I think it would be well worth it. Also, Wookieepedia has recently decided to add a third tab for Lego content, so we could borrow some of thier code. 2. Game version banners for articles without counterparts. This would help newcomers to the series and/or wiki not be confused by some of our old series articles with currently no couterpart in the reboot. So it's clear what game(s) everything appears in. So people won't come across, say, Z-6 Chaingun, and think it's a new weapon being added to DICE's Battlefront. They could look similar to the canon/legends banners on Wook next to the era symbols, and could be made part of the GameVersion template. Tell me what you think! -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 04:35, September 1, 2016 (UTC) A180 blaster pistol Hi kingofall42, As my first edit, I added short descriptions of the three A180 modes to the A180 Blaster pistol page. In the previous version, there were four pictures of the modes(pistol, blaster, sniper, and ion cannon). Since my edit, the pictures have been replaced with the code that brought them up. I can simply revert it back to the original, but would much prefer it if you fixed it or instructed me in how to fix it. Thanks! Cjesoccer (talk) 20:10, January 3, 2017 (UTC)Cjesoccer Proszę o dodanie linku na stronie głównej: pl: i de:. ~Michalbr10~Tablica 13:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Spiritbar11 and Scout Trooper 164 As I haven't been very active lately (and do not foresee me becoming more active any time soon) i'd like to make Spiritbar11 and/or Scout Trooper 164 admin(s). As you may know, I am a SWBF2 modder, and I am also a wannabe indie game designer, and there are quite a few projects I want to work on, which guarantees a lot less time spent here. With that in mind, and since you and the other current admins aren't very active either, and with info about the next SWBF fast approaching, and the game itself coming this fall, I think we need some fresh faces on the staff. I think those two have what it takes, and they've been very active since day one. I may still check in once and a while and help, but I think my days of being a regular contributor are over. I am the hero the wiki deserves, but not the one it needs right now. :P -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 06:44, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello Im new.WaveGaming (talk) 15:54, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Catching up With the coming of the new game, Pinkachu asked what would we like to change on our (notably unchanged) front page. For the full message, please check my talk page (sorry I didn't forward this sooner). Additionally, Lamosq1027 would like to be a part of the admin team, what is your thought on this matter? (His works is also linked on my talk page). Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:05, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Much thanks Hey Kingofall, Thanks for making me an admin in such short notice, I'll do my best to make the wiki great! Lamosq1027 00:04, October 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Oh, hey man, how's it going? No worries on your activity level, as I am just as guilty (because of my minimal involvement with the last game and the upcoming one). Speaking of the games, any thoughts on the new one? What did you think of the old one? I like to get some feedbacks since I would probably never get to play it myself (thanks to my computer that still have trouble running OG BF2). As for your feedback on our front page, I will forward it to Pinkachu if you haven't already :P. As for the great widget that is the Editcount, yeah, I have been using it myself to check on people (especially admin requests like the recent one) to make sure their edit count is legit and not something they use talk pages to fill *cough* like me *cough*'' '' I hope you are holding up alright! See you around! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:29, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Main Page Redesign Hello! Here is a look at our current re-design for the main page. Since this needs to be implemented asap, please take a look and give us any last-minute feedback before we bring it to the community. (CC-ing this on the other active admin's talk walls) Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 17:48, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Mock of New Main Page Discussion regarding categories for Star Wars Battlefront II Hello! Please read my new Discussions thread regarding categories and reply if you have a moment. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 21:37, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Infantry Page Pictures Modifications Hello, Kingofall42, I love the idea of how you implemented pictures on the Infantry page (https://battlefront.wikia.com/wiki/Infantry) That said, I think that they need to be both standardized and updated to include Battlefront 2 (2005) content too. In terms of standardization, I think that the Repulblic lineup is the best: it shows all 5 classes, lined up in the same order as the character selection screen, all in a single row. The Rebels do a good job of contributing to this structure, by adding alternate skins shown below -- but it has the problem of being out of order (sniper is before pilot). The other factions display issues of their own, including the CIS being disproportionately large. I'm not very experienced with photo editing, but I think I can modify them. The real trick would be, however, to replicate the process with Battlefront 2 models. If those models can be edited in, then I think that they should be presented to the right of the Battlefront 1 images. I'd like to know your opinion and maybe get your blessing to do this. Rincewind00 (talk) 17:46, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Gizor Dellso image Greetings! My name is Anil and I'm a contributor in Wookieepedia. We are currently re-reviewing our Gizor Dellso article to keep its Good Article status, and we want to make sure the images we use in the article are best versions possible from Lucasart's Battlefront II. Apparently, your Gizor Dellso article has a high-quality image for Dellso's in-game model, which you have uploaded to this wiki. Since the character's in-game model lacks wings—also stated in the article—we would like to know if it's an image of him, or a normal Geonosian from the game. If it's the latter, would you be interested in helping us for finding a new one? As you may know, it's hard to get a good image from a video game, and the blurry nature of that game's cutscenes—501st Journal—doesn't help us much. We would be very greatful for response, which you can post it on my talk page in Wookieepedia. --'Anıl Şerifoğlu' (talk) 03:45, January 24, 2019 (UTC) *I would very much appreciate it, thank you! --'Anıl Şerifoğlu' (talk) 05:26, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Enabling Message Wall and Article Comments to encourage user engagement Hi Kingofall42, I hope you are doing well. I'm enabling the "Message Wall" and "Article Comments" in the hopes of making user interactions easier (from a UI and UX standpoint) and encouraging more discussion throughout the wiki, and I thought it best to notify you of these changes. If you have any problems with this, let me know. Lamosq1027 (talk) 15:38, February 18, 2019 (UTC)